


Из личных дел преподавательского состава

by Wayward_jr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хогвартс. Должностные лица. </p><p>АХЧ - Хельга Хаффлпафф<br/>Научная деятельность - Ровена Рейвенкло<br/>Физвоспитание - Годрик Гриффиндор<br/>Связи с общественностью - Салазар Слизерин</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Годрик Гриффиндор

**Author's Note:**

> По материалам игры "Веселые Старты-2008" на Зеленом Форуме.  
> Использованны реалии из фиков команды основателей Хогвартса.


	2. Хельга Хаффлпафф




	3. Ровена Рейвенкло




	4. Салазар Слизерин




End file.
